Jar Of Hearts
by ilovequinn11
Summary: Derrington isn't the wonderful boy Massie thought he was, but a rapist! What will Massie do?


Massie and Derrington get back together freshman year. While their relationship is the same as it had been back in middle school for a while, things change quickly.

The two are making out on Massie's bed when Derrington's hand begins traveling up her skirt.

"What are you doing?" Massie panted.

"Do you want to?" Derrington asked.

"No, are you crazy?" Massie shouted. "We're only 15, Derrington! It's a sin to have premarital sex!"

"Not if it's with the right person."

"But what if I got pregnant? I can't get pregnant at 15, I've got my whole life to live!"

"I have a condom."

Massie wanted to say no so desperately, but she realized she wanted it too, and she didn't want to piss off Derrington.

"Fine," she told him, and she swallowed the pain that her first time brought and instead focused on the pleasurable sensations she felt.

This soon became a routine. Massie would go over to Derrington's or Derrington would go over to Massie's, depending on who's parents were home, and did it. One time Massie said no and Derrington got angry.

"What do you mean no?" he yelled at her.

"Derrington, I'm sick of this routine. It's not healthy, and no matter how many condoms you buy, one's going to end up breaking one of these days and I'm going to get pregnant."

"Please? For me?"

"No!"

"Then I guess I'll have to force you," Derrington growled and he raped Massie. Massie screamed in agony for a half hour, but no one hears her. She's sore and aching all over when they're finished. Derrington quickly cleans up and lets himself out of the house.

"What's wrong?" Claire asks Massie. The rest of the PC eye the brunette.

"What do you mean what's wrong?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean. You're wearing baggy granny clothes, your hair's a mess, and you look all sad and depressed."

"It's nothing," Massie replied, and they left her alone.

A few days later, Derrington texted Massie and asked for her to forgive him, and she said yes on the account of no more sex. He agreed but a few days later he began to abuse her again and she just put up with it.

"Hey, beautiful." Alicia was at her locker, her shiny black ponytail swinging. She turned to face the mysterious voice. It wasn't Josh, but Derrington.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to skip fourth period and have a little fun with me in the janitors' closet!" Derrington asked, leaning in and raising his eyebrows.

"I can't skip class!" Alicia said. "And you're sick! You're dating my best friend, and I'm dating your best friend!"

"Who cares?" he whined. "Massie's so boring."

"The answer is no," Alicia said firmly.

"Well, then, if you don't agree to do it with me, I'll have to force you."

Fear glimmered in Alicia's eyes, but she didn't show it. "You can't do that!" he replied.

"Yes I can!" He grabbed her and dragged her all the way to the janitors' closet. No matter how much she shouted for help, everyone had already gone to class and no one helped her. And he raped her.

"Hey, buddy," Derrington said to Josh, slapping him on the back.

"Yes?" Josh asked, looking up from the mac'n cheese he was devouring. Alicia was sitting across from instead of with the Pretty Committee, because Massie was all depressed, Claire was at a special lunchtime meeting of the Photography Club, Dylan had come down with the flu and had gone home early, and Kristen had an emergency soccer practice during lunch. And now Alicia had a pretty good idea of why Massie was acting all depressed. Derrington shot Alicia a knowing glance, but she just kept her head down, avoiding eye contact with him. She had spent fifth period sobbing in the bathroom, and had to practically tear herself out of the bathroom stall to come to lunch.

Derrington sat down next to Josh. "How have you been, buddy?" he asked.

"Pretty good, what about you?"

"Wonderful. You will never believe what happened today."

"What?"

"Your girl came up to me and asked me if I wanted to have sex with her in the janitors' closet, and naturally I agreed!"

"What?" Josh stood up, his face turning red. Then he did the unpredictable. He ran forward and decked Derrington.

Derrington smirked seconds before he tackled Josh to the ground. They brawled, punching each other in the face while the whole lunchroom sat their curiously and Alicia sat there, her head in her hands.

"Guys, don't!" she shouted. "Don't! He raped me, Josh, he raped me, I didn't consent!"

Massie stood up, throwing her tray away and coming to sit next to Alicia.

"So, you slept with my guy, huh, Alicia?"

"No, Mass…"

"Don't lie to me! You're lucky I'm really depressed right now or your perfect little ski jump nose would be broken!"

"Mass, he raped me…"

"Don't lie, Derrington doesn't rape girls! You're just a slut."

Then Massie jumped up and ran away.

Josh's face was really bloody and messed up. "We're done!" he shouted at Alicia before he ran away. Alicia put her head in her hands again and sobbed. Just then, her iPhone buzzed with a text.

**Massie: BTW, you're officially banned from the Pretty Committee for the rest of your life. Got it?**

**Alicia: But…**

**Massie: Butts are for kicking!**

"Mrs. Block, can I see Massie?" Alicia asked.

"Of course, dear, she's upstairs in her room."

Alicia walked up there and saw Massie laying on her bed, sobbing.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Massie, I know why you've been so moody lately. He raped you too. And he raped me, I swear…"

"I know." "Then why'd you call me a liar?"

"Cause I didn't want to think my oh so perfect boyfriend was really a rapist."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. He's going to catch a cold from the ice inside his soul."

**_Hate it? Love it? Please review and tell me what you think!_**


End file.
